1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-walled pipeline system for flow media with an inner pipeline conduit including fittings, such as, T-pieces, angles, or bends, and instruments, such as, valves, stopcocks, etc., and with an outer pipeline conduit arranged concentrically to the inner pipeline conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For conducting hazardous or combustible media in the chemical industry, the pharmaceutical industry or a related industry, frequently safety pipeline systems are required which have an inner pipeline conduit which conducts the medium and an outer pipeline conduit, so that, when the inner pipeline conduit breaks or leaks, the medium can be collected in the outer pipeline conduit in order to avoid accidents or failures.
DE-A1-19 54 371 discloses a pipe arrangement with an inner pipe and an outer pipe which are connected to instruments or other machine parts by means of common end connecting means in the form of clamping ring connections. The end connecting means are provided with an outlet connected to the outer pipe. The outlet is connected, for example, to a container for collecting leaked media. This pipe arrangement has the disadvantage that no continuously connected outer pipeline conduit is provided and that a large number of leakage lines are required in the case of an extensive pipeline system with many connections at fittings and instruments.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a pipeline system of the above-described type in which a continuous connection of the outer pipeline conduit is ensured even at fittings in the form of T-pieces or angles and at instruments.